


look closer

by Emma (Love_is_Blind)



Series: Shenanigans & Ships [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: :), CHRISTINE IS DEMI-BI, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, and stuff, i wanna keep a bit of book christine, ships, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_is_Blind/pseuds/Emma
Summary: jeremy hopes that life can bring him what he wanted most in his 80-year lifespan.  a committing partner. who knew that that partner might be right there, sitting in the bleachers and shaking off girls, sitting right next to him?also i cant be bothered to think of shit so here's something with an even lesser of a schedule!





	look closer

**Author's Note:**

> au where squip is like a student but cool ?? he's like kind of on and off friends with jer. they talk, but they never really get into a really long friendship
> 
> also im calling him jackson, and hes much more chill and laid back

jeremy settled down on the bleachers after a long day of dodging rich and awkwardly excusing himself from jake. michael had already gone home, leaving him alone on the bleachers to stare at the empty football field. taking a deep breath, he imagined jake throwing the ball through the thing and winning the game for the school again. he smiled, relaxing. he looked at his blue hoodie that had mixes of purple and pink through it, smudged to make it look cool. he was gifted this by christine and michael.

 

he kicked his legs up, stretching his knees, enjoying the satisfying pop of his bones relaxing. holding a calm, neutral pose was harder than you might think.

 

he thought he was alone until he heard a certain voice. "so, chillin' on the bleachers? shouldn't you be home?"

 

jackson. phew, he thought it was chloe or rich. "yeah. needed to relax after school but dad had decided to invite mr. reyes over. i don't wanna be there when they talk about adult things."

 

the boy wearing the light blue sweater walked down to where he was sitting, settling just a little away from him. his white shirt made his tan-ish skin stand out. his hair was curly, really, really curly, but he had dyed it an electric blue at the bangs because he decided they just completed his look. "heh. good call. mom usually never stops when she brings over her newest girlfriend."

 

a little while later, jeremy felt that he had to break the awkward silence, at least he thought it was an awkward silence.

 

"so... what's her name?" jeremy asked.

 

"the girlfriend?" jeremy nodded. "i think it was elana or something. really sweet and chipper but could tone it down a few notches on the rewards and gifts. keeps bringing me too much candy and you now i love candy," jackson complained. "my teeth are gonna turn yellow."

 

"ya'know, i never asked, but, how did your mom figure out she was gay?" he asked.

 

"honestly, she knew before she married my dad. she just married him to avoid ridicule or embarrassment. hated him though. he was mean, snobby, and always tried to know every single detail of our lives. mom says she didn't regret marrying him though, because she gave birth to me," jackson explained. "she came out in an argument when dad was trying to get really deep into her personal shit and said that he had read her diary, asking if she really liked girls and not boys, and if she was a gross homosexual. mom screamed 'yes, i'm gay! fuck you, dickwad!' and left with me."

 

"ouch. must've been tough," jeremy responded, trying to empathize with the blue-clad boy.

 

"for the first few days, i guess. we decided to live with aunt janett for a while until mom could support herself and i guess that is now."

 

jackson kept coiling and recoiling her fingers, breathing on them with his hot breath even though it was still pretty warm. his hands were shaky and sweaty, and even though it was gross to touch, it was still soft and smooth.

 

"anything on your mind?" jer asked.

 

"not really. although, i do think that if i ever see my father again, i'd probably punch him and go cry under these bleachers," he said, looking at the seat he was sitting on. he scratched his black nails over it and smiled at the screeching sound. "heh. i-i'm sorry. it's just that it's pretty hard for me to talk about it..."

 

"it's fine if you don't wanna talk about it, i won't force you." jer smiled, cupping his and jackson's hands together. "just know i'm here for you."

 

the boy looked up, smiling at jeremy. "thank you so, so much..."

 

suddenly, a pair of warm, smooth, and soft lips touched jeremy's cold and hard ones. his mom made him put cherry-flavored chapstick since she came back. the minty ones touched his cherry ones and soon he found himself wrapping his arms around jack's and pulling the black-haired boy towards him.

 

and suddenly, a feeling enveloped him. he just knew,  _knew_ that jackson was the one. he pulled back to smile at the vibrant-blue eyed boy. "you're welcome, jackson."

 

jackson smiled. he pulled jeremy back in for another kiss and that's how the rest of the day went. kisses and cuddles.

 

 

"hey, if you ever cry under the bleachers, give me a call. we can sit down and cuddle together."

 

"heh. fine..."


End file.
